The objective of the 27th Annual Workshop on Magnetic Resonance Angiography (referred to as MRA workshop hereafter) is to provide a forum for scientists and clinicians interested in MR angiography techniques to visualize the vascular system as well as to measure and display flow. MR angiography is an important clinical tool that is applied to millions of patients annually and accounts for an estimated 10% of MR procedures. Recent advances in time-resolved, non-contrast post-processing techniques, flow measurements, and flow visualization, as well other innovations, continue to make MRA a dynamic, cutting-edge area of interest for scientific investigation. A major goal of this MRA workshop is to provide scientists, clinicians, and students with the opportunity to build connections, pool their knowledge, and educate each other in order to accelerate the refinement of MRA technology and apply it in clinical practice. Accordingly, we have organized the topics for this MRA workshop to include basic and advanced discussions on the following: vascular disease mechanisms; vessel wall and plaque imaging; quantification of dynamic flow; vessel lumen imaging; MRA of the brain, heart, abdomen, and extremities; contrast agents; clinical study design; new techniques; and technology assessment comparing MRI with x-ray and optical imaging. A special issue this year is the genetics of cardiovascular diseases and the role of MRI in screening populations at high risk of inheritable vascular diseases (such as cerebral aneurysm, aortic dissection, atherosclerosis, etc.). We plan to achieve our workshop goals through three specific aims: 1) Bring together scientists from around to world to present their most up-to-date research results and exchange ideas. 2) Foster collaborative relationships among researchers from multiple centers to improve MRA technology and its clinical applications. 3) Educate young scientists (students, postdocs, and junior investigators) and scientists with different backgrounds on the fundamentals and state-of-the-art developments in MRA technology.